


spanish fly

by corsica



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corsica/pseuds/corsica
Summary: Hanzo's heat comes later than normal. McCree helps him through it exactly how you'd expect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i made a deal like two months ago with @minghzi that i would write omegaverse mchanzo if they drew it 
> 
> lo and behold, heres me giving up the last shred of my dignity and writing omegaverse

 

 

 

 

 

Hanzo has a very precise system for dealing with his heats.

Once a month, three to five days. That was the routine.

It was a significantly worse routine when he was younger, just starting his heats, and didn't yet have his pills that helped suppress the omnipresent low-grade fever and constant urge to stick anything in his ass, but he made do.

(Genji had to deal with his own heats—suffering together made it that much more bearable.)

His routine, however, was pushed to the back of his mind and filed in the “unimportant” category of his thoughts as he exited his bathroom with a towel low on his hips and his long, soft hair pulled up into a high ponytail. A smile tugged at his lips and he walked slow, light steps towards his bed.

“Jesse.” He cooed quietly, “Don't you think you should be getting up now?”

McCree cracked one eye open to gaze up at Hanzo, who, with the backdrop of the morning light on him, nearly radiated beauty. On the contrary, McCree, who was still laying on the bed stomach-first, with his hair tousled with cowlicks, definitively radiated the look of a man who had severe jet lag.

“Mmh, can't I get some leeway?” His voice was low and slurred as he spoke, “Ten hour flights are killer.”

“I suppose I can let it slide this time.” Hanzo murmured, his smile growing wider.

McCree reached his hand up, cupping the side of Hanzo's face and pushing a stray lock of hair behind his ear. He lifted his head up from the pillows and pushed himself up as he brought Hanzo's face down, their lips meeting gently.

“Sweetheart,” McCree breathed out as the kiss broke, pulling Hanzo down and back into bed, “you smell amazing.”

“Showering will do that.” Hanzo teased back, straddling McCree's lap and leaning down to kiss him once more.

“Psh, that's not what I mean.” McCree's fingers toyed with the end of Hanzo's ponytail, “You use a new soap or something?”

“No...?” Hanzo sniffed at his arm, “It's the same thing I always use...”

McCree narrowed his eyes in suspicion before they widened drastically, “Uh, Hanzo? When's your heat supposed to start?”

Hanzo furrowed his eyebrows, “It was supposed to start a couple days ago; I wrote it down. Genji was supposed to...pick up...my...” Hanzo's fists clenched. He tore towards the door and nearly ripped it off its hinges from how hard he pulled it open.

 _“Genji!”_ He yelled.

“What!” Genji yelled back.

“Did you—you forgot to pick up my meds when you went out last week!”

“Uh, _yeah!_ Are you just now noticing?”

“I hate you so much.” Hanzo seethed to himself before sliding the door shut and running his hands through his bangs, irritation pulsing through him. McCree had gotten up from the bed during his short “conversation” with Genji, and wrapped his arms around Hanzo's stomach, swaying slightly.

“It'll be okay. This isn't the first time I've been here for one of your heats.”

Hanzo sighed, and leaned back into McCree, “I _know,_ but I actually wanted to _do_ things with you during your leave. Besides just...sex.”

His laughter rumbled against Hanzo's back, “Honey, I'm gonna be here for a month. We have plenty of time to spend together.” He nosed against Hanzo's temple, nuzzling into his hair, “Just lemme know when things start getting bad, okay?”

“...Alright.” Hanzo murmured, sliding his hand along McCree's arm until their fingers met and entwined together, “Being off my medication, though...it might be somewhat...intense.”

“That's why I'm here.” McCree kissed against the side of Hanzo's neck, “I'll help you through it as much as I can.”

Hanzo smiled, “Thank you, Jesse.”

 

***

 

“Intense” was putting it very, _very_ mildly.

The two sat on the bed, McCree up against the wall and Hanzo with his back to McCree's chest, biting his lip and balling up parts of the blanket beneath him as his heat bore through him. Sweat beaded on his skin and glistened from his neck down to his chest and further still. The slightest touch from McCree had sultry, coquettish moans forcing their way out of him, pushing Hanzo further into embarrasment and causing his blush to deepen.

“Hanzo...” McCree's voice was lowered to a low, inviting murmur as he pressed a small kiss to his shoulder; Hanzo couldn't help the shudder than ran through him, “C'mon, lemme help you through this.”

“I—.”

He gently coaxed Hanzo into turning around in his lap until they were facing each other, for a given value of “facing each other”, seeing as how Hanzo boldly refused to meet McCree's gaze, instead looking down at his hands, face bright red. Several strands of hair had fallen from his ponytail, and McCree gave a deep, short chuckle as he pushed them off his face and lifted his head up by his chin.

“Hanzo.”

Finally, he was able to meet McCree's gaze, albeit shyly. McCree kissed him on the forehead, all kind and sweet.

“It's.” Hanzo closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, “It's been a while since we've been together and I was hoping we could...do this when I was not—well.” Hanzo cleared his throat, “When I was more lucid.”

McCree laughed, and moved his other hand down to twine his fingers together with Hanzo's, “We don't have to do anything if you don't want to.” He cupped the side of Hanzo's face, their eyes finally focused on the other, “But I know you're not comfortable right now, and I would like to make you feel better.”

Hanzo's eyes scrunched up as McCree pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose. Taking in yet another shaky breath, he nodded his head.

“All right.”

McCree smiled, his hands sliding down Hanzo's body until they settled on his waist, pulling him fully into his lap as their lips met. Hanzo whimpered into the kiss, even the tiniest bit of stimulation sending a spark of electricity down his spine.

“Lemme know if I go too far, okay?”

Hanzo nodded, and let out a gasp as McCree bit at a spot just under his jaw, his fingertips dancing upwards to Hanzo's chest, grabbing handfuls of his pectorals, his thumbs running over his pert nipples. Back arching, Hanzo unintentionally grinded down on McCree's crotch, eliciting a moan from him.

The air in the room grew hotter. McCree's breathing grew uneven in-between his kissing on Hanzo's neck. He stopped briefly to pay special attention the faded, but still visible, mating mark, putting his teeth over it once more. A primal instinct surged through him, and he bit down on the mark, the teethmarks indenting into Hanzo's pale skin.

“Jesse...” Hanzo whispered, his fingers grabbing onto McCree's back.

McCree's mouth continued lower, towards his chest, Hanzo's fingernails dug into his shoulders, his teeth gritted, trying to hold back the whimpers from coming forth.

“Nh— _Jesse!”_

Hanzo's cry tapered off into a whimper as McCree's fingers kneaded into his supple chest while he sucked on one of his nipples. Rolling the small bud within his teeth, McCree suckled at it, letting out a quiet moan and rubbing himself up against Hanzo. It took a concentrated effort for Hanzo to bring his shaking hands up to dig into McCree's hair, but once he was able to, he jutted his chest out and leaned his head back.

“Got the prettiest chest I've ever seen, Hanzo.” He kissed against his sternum, “I never get tired of playin' with 'em.”

McCree pressed a kiss to the center of Hanzo's chest before switching off and taking his other nipple in his mouth. It didn't stop him from continuing to poke and prod at the oversensitive, reddend bud he had just removed his lips from, and in fact spurred him on; the little whines and whimpers Hanzo was making kept his fingers moving.

One of Hanzo's hands came off from McCree's head, bringing his fingers up to his mouth so he could bite on them to quiet himself. McCree's eyes flicked up towards him briefly, and he rolled Hanzo's nipple between his thumb and index finger, tugging on the reddened bud. A keening whine came from his throat, and eyes closed tightly as he covered his mouth, though it did little to muffle his truly needy moans.

A single glance into Hanzo's eyes showed them wet, glossy, and dulled from lust. Even after everything they had done together, McCree couldn't help but be taken aback by just how _out of it_ Hanzo was. He pushed himself up and off of Hanzo, and cupped the side of Hanzo's face, running his thumb against his cheekbone.

“Baby, are you okay?” McCree's fingers played with the hair on the nape of Hanzo's neck, “You don't usually look this out of it...”

“I,” Hanzo started, blinking to bring his sight back into focus, “am fine.” He panted out, and met McCree's gaze, “Just—being off the medication, I think, it has made me more...needy.”

McCree raised a bushy eyebrow and shuffled around on the bed until their positions were reversed, with Hanzo's back to the wall and McCree looming in front of him. A quiet sigh came from Hanzo as McCree trailed kisses down his body, his fingertips grazing above the waistband of his boxer-briefs.

Hanzo shivered, and lifted his hips up so his underwear could be more easily removed. Eyebrows shooting up, McCree let out a low whistle as he saw the clear wetness clinging to Hanzo's thighs. Huffing, Hanzo turned his gaze to the side, but with a warm, calloused hand on his cheek, McCree tilted his head so their eyes were meeting once more.

“You doin' okay?”

Hanzo paused before he nodded, “Yes—I'm...very good.” He smiled at McCree, and clutched the hand at his cheek, bringing it to his mouth so he could press a kiss to the palm, “Please, keep going.”

McCree grinned, gave him a thumbs up, and pressed a quick peck on his lips. His fingers pulled at the elastic of Hanzo's boxer briefs, sliding them down and off his toned legs. Hanzo shuddered, and tugged at the sheets beneath him. He spread his legs more, and McCree's eyes casted downward, licking his lips as he saw the creamy skin of Hanzo's inner thighs.

He gave Hanzo a short, searing kiss that had Hanzo's head spinning before going down on his stomach and lifting Hanzo's legs up, his thighs resting on his shoulders. Hanzo let out a startled grunt that melted into a moan as McCree dove his tongue into Hanzo's hole.

Hanzo tossed his head back into the pillow, but was briefly distracted by the uncomfortable pain caused by his ponytail. With one trembling hand, he yanked the tie out and let his hair cascade against the bedding. Fully comfortable, both his hands snapped down to grab onto McCree's hair, teeth digging into his lip as he pushed McCree's face further into his ass.

McCree's fingertips left imprints into Hanzo's thighs as he angled him up _just enough_ , pushing his face in as further as it could go. He moaned against Hanzo's skin as he twisted his tongue inside of him, tasting the honey-sweet slick that poured out. Hanzo's thighs were quivering, and one of the hands that he dug into his hair left so he could bite down on his finger to try and hold back the noises he was making.

He pulled his head up and canted it to the left as he looked at Hanzo, a dopey smile on his face as he gazed at his beloved. Hanzo had thrown his forearm over his eyes, and his chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. His smile turned to a grin, McCree pushed himself up, removing Hanzo's arm from over his face. Eyes narrowing, he let out a little huff, but met McCree's lips when he went in for a kiss.

“How're you feelin', sweetheart?” He murmured against Hanzo's lips, his hands running up and down his body.

Hanzo hummed, and pushed back McCree's hair with his thin fingers, cupping his face with his hands, “I feel...good.” He laughed softly as McCree kissed against the palm of his hand, “You make me feel amazing, Jesse.”

“M about to make you feel even better, baby.”

Instinctively, he put his arms around Hanzo's back and curled him into his chest, their bodies pressed close together. Hanzo breathed in, slow and steady, McCree's heady musk making his head spin. McCree nosed against his neck and turned his head and bit against the mating mark, his teeth imprints causing a surge of possessiveness within him.

Hanzo wrapped his legs around McCree's waist and grinded the cleft of his ass against his groin, licking his lips as he heard the sharp hitch of breath that followed. Briefly, McCree pulled away to shuck off his boxers, goosebumps prickling up on his skin as his erection was exposed to the cool air. Hanzo's pupils dilated to a truly obscene degree, and he stared up at McCree, silently pleading.

He maintained eye contact with McCree as he straightened his back up against the wall, bending his knees and spreading them. McCree's eyes widened, even as Hanzo brought him in close once more. Sighing shakily, McCree took his cock in his hand and bit into his bottom lip, tentatively pushing inside of Hanzo. A little gasp from Hanzo and a whimper from McCree followed as the bulbous head of McCree's cock sank inside of him.

“Fuck...” McCree breathed out, the tension in his body releasing, his body going lax as he pressed all the way inside of him. His head lolled down, resting his forehead against Hanzo's shoulder. One of his hands rested in the back of Hanzo's hair, while the other rested in the middle of his back, holding him close.

“Jesse...” Hanzo muttered, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, nuzzling against McCree's neck, “You feel so good...”

A smile graced McCree's lips touched their foreheads together, their eyes meeting. The corners of Hanzo's mouth curled as he returned the gesture, his body warm and his heart beating wildly.

“H-Hey, Hanzo...” McCree began, quiet, “have you ever...have you ever thought about having kids?”

Hanzo made a small, confused noise.

“It...has not come to mind recently.” He closed his eyes, leaning more fully into McCree, “But I cannot say that I have never thought about it.”

McCree chuckled, a little breathless.

“When I was away...y'know, during my ruts, I...” His hand slid from Hanzo's back to his toned, flat stomach, “I couldn't stop thinking about you.” He whispered, leaning his head down and sucking against his neck, eliciting a soft moan from Hanzo, “I couldn't stop thinking about filling you up.”

“O-Oh.” Hanzo turned his gaze away, the blush on his face turning to a deep mauve, “I see.”

“I thought...” He nosed against Hanzo's temple, “I thought about seeing you with your belly all round and full.” His arms wrapped more snugly around Hanzo, and he shallowly thrusted into him, “And I thought about taking care of you and how I'd make love to you so soft and gentle, rub your round stomach while I rock into you.” His voice was just a raspy whisper at this point, and the goosebumps on Hanzo's skin rose up even more.

“Jesse—.” Hanzo was cut off by his own moan as McCree's hands moved to cup his pecs, his thumbs rolling over his nipples.

McCree gave a short chuckle, “These'd get even bigger, too.”

Finally finishing his diatribe, McCree leaned down and captured Hanzo's lips as he pulled out and thrusted back into him with one swift motion. Crying out, Hanzo's arms snapped around McCree's shoulders, breathing heavily against his chest and holding him close as he met McCree's movements.

Hanzo's fingernails scratched down McCree's back as he cracked out a sob. His back bowed, arcing up and pressing his chest into McCree's, his sore nipples rubbing against his sweaty skin. McCree huffed and crushed their lips together again, his hand going down to grasp Hanzo's thigh and angle him slightly higher, his forehead touching Hanzo's. His pupils blew wide and his breathing sped up as Hanzo whimpered and keened from the change in position.

“More, Jesse—please.” He whispered against McCree's lips in-between kisses, and McCree was all too happy to oblige.

He pushed Hanzo more into the wall so he was leaning fully against it as he pistoned his hips, keeping Hanzo's thigh up as he rammed into him. Hanzo was breathless, angling his neck to the side as McCree leaned down to sink his teeth into the now highly visible mating mark once more.

“God, you're still so tight—.” McCree grunted, “You feel so good, Hanzo, you're so amazing.” He made jerky little thrusts with his hips, sinking his cock into Hanzo's tight heat, “I love you so, so much, Hanzo, god damn.”

Hanzo cupped McCree's cheeks and brought their faces together, their lips clumsily pressing against each other. Their foreheads remained touching, Hanzo's hands clinging to the back of McCree's neck, even after they broke apart. He ran his tanned thumb across Hanzo's plump, swollen lips, the look in his eyes becoming warm and loving as he stared into Hanzo's beautiful, hazel eyes.

“I-I'm going to come.” Hanzo wheezed out, trying to keep his eyes open. McCree nodded, leaning his head down to kiss Hanzo once more.

“Han, god, I love you so much.” He rolled his hips inside Hanzo, biting down on his lip, “God I wanna fill you up, see you big and swollen with our pups.”

In between their heaves for air, the stolen kisses, and their pleasurable moans, Hanzo managed to choke out a reply.

“Do it.” He whispered, hands going into McCree's hair, grabbing at the soft, shaggy locks, “Jesse, please, please, I need...” He whined as McCree's hand slid down to cup at his pectoral, thumb running over his reddened nipple, “I need you to fill me up, make me yours.” His eyes cracked open, “I want to be heavy with your child, Jesse...”

McCree whimpered and pushed in as far as he could, his knot swelling and plugging the two of them together as he spilled himself inside of Hanzo. Not a second later did Hanzo join him, biting down on his lip and raking his fingernails down McCree's back.

They spent the haze of their afterglow sharing kisses and nuzzling against each other. McCree's nose touched Hanzo's own, giving him a tired smile, and Hanzo swept away the sweaty, brown locks from McCree's forehead, humming softly to him and kissing the tip of his nose.

Hanzo gently urged McCree to roll onto his side, taking care to do so slowly so he wouldn't cause Hanzo any undue pain. Carefully, after much finagling, McCree laid on his side with Hanzo pulled in close to his chest. Hanzo's skin was still heated, but his scent had died down, for the moment at least.

McCree kissed his sweaty forehead, and Hanzo tilted his head up to look at him, utterly besotted.

“Thank you, Jesse. I do feel better.” He murmured, running one of his hands down McCree's arm so their fingers could link together.

“I'm here for you, sweetheart.” He kissed the top of his head.

Hanzo smiled, lighting up his whole face.

“I know.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
